Lovebirds
by blackdragonflower
Summary: It's a starry night in the park, and Matt and Mello are playing a friendly game of tag. Matt is on the mission to retrieve his cigarettes from his blonde friend. They take a tumble into a fresh bed of leaves. Shonenai MxM


Lovebirds by blackdragonflower

Summary: It's a starry night in the park, and Matt and Mello are playing a friendly game of tag. Matt is on the mission to retrieve his cigarettes from his blonde friend. They take a tumble into a fresh bed of leaves. Shonenai MxM

Characters belong to Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

Rating: K 

---

"God Mello get back here!" Matt screeched as they ran through the park. The stars twinkled above them in playful innocence unaware of evil attrocities being committed. The blonde ducked and weaved through the trees his laughter ringing through the otherwise quiet air. Matt stopped chasing, and bent over panting. He looked around him. Mello was gone. The redhead straightened his posture back and pushed his goggles up to his forehead. He couldn't see very well in the night with them covering his eyes. "Mello?"

It was sudden when Matt felt a smack to the back of his head. He turned to see the leather-clad blonde running off. "Come catch me Matt! If you _can_." The male in the striped shirt growled and the chase began again. He was going to get Mello for snatching his brand new box of cigarettes. The two adults broke free of the trees and to the edge of a man-made pond. Matt could see where they'd parked the car, but he didn't care about anything else. He just wanted to catch Mello.

The paved running trail echoed their footsteps and leaves kicked up in the breeze. The swirls of oranges, reds, and yellows teased the hacker making the distance between him and Mello seem greater. The redhead pounced. His arms wrapped around Mello's waist and they went tumbling into a downy bed of leaves. Mello groaned, his mouth set in an irritated slant. Both were breathing hard, exhaustion setting in. Mello shivered a moment as Matt's hot breath settled on his lips. Their lips were near enough to touch, on the edge of spilling over. Matt's body was positioned above Mello's on all fours. The leaves crunched with every subtle movement either of them made. "Heh... I caught you Mells." Matt grinned.

Mello grumbled and looked away. "Yeah... whatever."

"Where's my cigarettes?"

"Threw 'em out." Mello answered. "You smoke too much anyway."

"Mello." Matt's eyes narrowed. "I _just_ bought those." The redhead's body hovered just above the blonde's threatningly with authority. Mello growled.

"And I'm suppose to care why?" The blonde gently pushed Matt off and sat up.

"Because." Matt crawled over and put his head in Mello's lap looking up into his friend's ice blue eyes.

"..."

"Mello!"

"Hm?" Mello stroked Matt's hair absentminded, it was a little ratty but the blonde liked it. It made the hacker even cuter.

"You're suppose to care Mells!" The redhead's tone changed when he noticed Mello's upset expression. He was thinking about something depressing. Matt reached up and patted Mello's cheek playful, but with a concerned tone in his voice, "Hey lovebird what's up?"

"It's nothing... just... thinking..."

"It's about the Kira case isn't it?" Mello removed the hand from his cheek and held it carefully in his hands. Matt twined his fingers with Mello's.

"Yes." The ex-mafia leader admitted softly.

"Worried?"

"A little. Things haven't been going too well..." Matt looked at his and Mello's hands clapsed together. He gently lifted them and began to slide Mello's glove off his hand. It came out, the fingers slender, nails painted the darkest of blacks. Matt sat up and began to trace the lines in Mello's palm. "Matt... what are you doing?" The blonde's voice was haggared with fatigue that was deeper than just physical means.

"Lovin You." The gamer smiled and leaned over to plant a ginger kiss on Mello's scarred cheek, right underneath the eye. Mello wrapped his arms around Matt's waist and cuddled close in a hug. He buried his face into the smoker's neck and took a breather of Matt's unique smell. The redhead smelled faintly of his surroundings, but the overpowering smell was of ashy smoke, and the salty ocean. The smell was calming and Mello's eyes began to slip shut heavy. Matt was hugging him back and Mello felt secure in those arms. His breaths evened out and sleep welcomed him with open arms. Matt looked up into the internal star filled heavens thoughtful. '_I want to be his comfort when he can hardly move on... I want to be the one to help him up when he falls... I want to love him, with eveything I can give..." _Matt's eyes glittered and he pulled the blonde into his lap, gaze returning back up to the night sky. "I love you Mello. Sleep tight."


End file.
